degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
99 Problems (2)
99 Problems (2) is the 6th episode to the two-parter of the first half of Season 10 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first premiered on July 27, 2010 on the MuchMusic and on July 27, 2010 on Teennick. The episode was written by Scarrow and Yan Moore, and directed by Phil Earnshaw . Summary When Riley and Owen welcome Drew to the Panthers with a roll of plastic wrap and duct tape, Drew takes one for the team—but he might still get his revenge. Alli's dance crew to rival the Power Squad is a great idea in theory, but does she have the moves to pull it off? And when Jenna's jealousy gets the better of her, K.C. isn't impressed. Main Plot The episode begins with Drew making his way towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch up to him and eventually tie him to the flagpole nude. The other students show up and start laughing at his plight. Drew's mother goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is outraged. Drew never does tell on Riley or Owen, stating that "he knows Riley" and that Riley would've said something. Drew still has not told anyone that Riley was the one to tie him to the flagpole. He tells Riley to step aside for QB1. Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarterback, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. Riley almost admits he is gay, but instead admits to putting Drew on the flagpole. Riley is suspended for five games, and Drew gets to start for those games. One can assume that after his suspension ended Riley resumed his role as starting QB and he retained his role as captain throughout. The episode ends with Drew asking Riley if he could possibly help him out with some of the plays, and Riley declines. Since Riley is suspended for five games, he watches depressingly from the sidelines while Drew runs off to play. Subplot Meanwhile, Alli hands out flyers for her new dance club. She ends up convincing Bianca to join. When Alli and her club are dancing, Bianca comes in and dances impressively, showing Alli that Bianca is "exactly what the club is looking for." Later, Alli gets Sav to pull a few strings and have her dance club perform at the upcoming football game. She is eager, but her club, however, is not. Alli tells them that all she initially wanted was popularity, and "a guy like Drew." The whole club walks out on her, and Alli is doomed. When Sav tells Alli and her no-show team to perform, Alli announces in the megaphone of how pathetic she has become. She simply turns on her radio and tells anyone who wants to, to come dance with her. At first, she is dancing alone. But Clare, being the good friend that she is, goes up with Alli and begins to dance. Dave and Wesley later join in, too, along with many students in the crowd. Third Plot K.C. continues to get mysterious text messages. Jenna, while K.C. is away, takes his phone and reads a few of the messages. She then calls the number, and when she realizes it's K.C.'s mom, she hangs up. While walking into class, K.C.'s phone rings from Jenna's bag, and K.C. angrily takes it, explaining that "this is why I don't trust anyone." Jenna apologizes for snooping, and asks about his mom. K.C. then reveals that she is out of jail, and has been for the last eight months, and that K.C. has been avoiding her all of this time. He then walks off in towards the bus with his fellow teammates. Featured Music= Featured Music *''"I Like It"'' by The Bottom Rockas (Feat. Mcgowan) - Heard when Alli is dancing with her dance troupe and Bianca steals the spotlight. *''"Booty Song"'' by Rick Threat - Heard when Bianca is walking the dance troupe through the moves. |-| Trivia= Trivia *When Riley is staring at the plaque, he looks at the empty 2010-2011 space. This further proves to the viewer that the series has been retconned to the actual current year (2010). *This episode is named after the song "99 Problems" by Jay Z. *The title of this episode was spoken by Manny in Bust a Move (1) (Season 7, Episode 13) |-| Quotes= Quotes *﻿(to Alli) Clare: "Hmmm...what kind of dummy would think that a dance crew is about dancing?" *Zane: "All this drama becuase you think gay guys can't play sports". |-| Gallery= Gallery Drew being attacked.png 100699problems.jpg Drew tied.png Degrassi-episode-six-17.jpg Dtng1005-1008-3.jpg Degrassi-episode-six-01.jpg Zileydrew.jpg Alli and Clare.png Bianca degrassi season 10.png Degrassi-episode-six-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-six-03.jpg Tumblr l6hryvrtPY1qc8lhko1 400.jpg 02-deg-1005-1008-v.jpg 06-deg-1005-1008.jpg Normal 99a.jpg Normal 99b.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-five-02.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-five-03.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-five-04.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-five-05.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-01.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-02.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-04.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-05.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-06.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-07.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-08.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-09.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-10.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-12.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-13.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-14.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-15.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-16.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-17.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-18.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-19.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-20.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-21.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-22.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-23.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-24.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-six-25.jpg Normal hi2.jpg Normal hi4.jpg Normal hi5.jpg Normal mo8.jpg Normal Questions.jpg |-| Link= Link *Watch 99 Problems (2)﻿ Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Homophobia Category:Family Issues Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Rumors Category:Family Issues Category:Homosexuality Category:Degrassi